The Beast
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: Lash decides to have a little fun with Layla when Will or Warren aren't around. Unfortunately for him, something far worse IS. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


Here's a little something that's been stuck in the back of my brain for a while, and I thought it would be great for a little Halloween story. Enjoy.

**The Beast**

Lash couldn't believe his luck. He had been out on his own, looking for some trouble to cause when he spotted Layla walking home by herself. It was a cold fall evening, and she shivered even though she was wearing a green sweater. What was it with her and all the green anyway?

Never the less, Lash saw a perfect opportunity to have a little fun and scare Stronghold's little girlfriend. He wouldn't really rough her up or anything, but there were always the threats to use. He wondered how quick he could make her cry.

He followed her in the darkness, stretching to reach the rooftops and follow her until she was at an alleyway. He was prepared to spring down and scare her when he heard it.

_Leave._

Lash stopped. He thought he had heard something, but when he looked around no one was there, either on the rooftop or in the street besides Layla. He then saw she had passed the alley entrance, and he cursed to himself at having missed his chance. He stretched down to the street and was about to follow her when he heard it again.

_Leave._

Now he knew he hadn't imagined it. He had definitely heard someone…or had he? Come to think of it, it was more like something he had thought. But why would he leave when he was about to have some serious fun?

_Leave, boy._

There it was for certain. A voice in his head that wasn't his own. That must mean some stupid mentalist was around, trying to scare him. Well, nobody told him what to do, and this wouldn't be the first jerk with psychic powers he had dunked in a toilet with or without Speed.

_Leave…or I will kill you._

That definitely got Lash's attention. It wasn't just the "words", it was the way they were "spoken"…with total conviction.

_I will kill you boy…slowly and painfully._

Lash was looking around now, starting to feel very uneasy about what he was hearing. Scaring or beating up someone was one thing, but this…this was worse.

_I will slowly strangle you. I will squeeze your throat inch by inch until you can barely breathe. Your heart will be hammering with fear as you struggle for each breath. Things will slowly, so slowly start to go black for you. All you will know is pain as the blood pounds in your brain, and then I shall totally cut off the air, and watch as you writhe in desperation for precious air…until you stop moving._

Lash saw something in the dark alleyway.

_Then, with your body still warm, I will rip the quivering heart from your chest…and eat it._

There was a large, black shape. It was far too massive to be a normal person as it slowly moved towards the alley entrance…towards Lash.

_Your power will not save you. I have already slain and devoured five other supers in the past…and you will be the least powerful. Though I am thinking you may be…the tastiest._

The last thing Lash saw before he took off running for his very life was the pair of red glowing eyes that seemed to burn into his brain. He was sure he had wet himself, but he didn't care All he cared about was getting as far away from this horrible place as possible…someplace safe. Though in the days and nights ahead he would begin to think that there was NO place safe, as he would remember the words whispered into his brain.

Once Lash was out of sight and the sounds of his fleeing footsteps had faded, the dark form chuckled to itself, and then turned its attention to the other person out on this cold dark night. The little girl in green.

She had not gotten very far, so it was easy to catch up to her. The form stuck to the numerous shadows, and was within a few yards of her when she suddenly stopped, as if sensing someone.

"Hello," said Layla with a slight tremor in her voice, "is anyone there?"

_Yes_. Though the thought was not broadcast to her as it had been to the lanky boy.

Then, despite its great size and weight, the dark form charged the small girl, not giving her even a chance to scream. She fell to the ground with the form atop her, pinning her down. A large mouth opened, revealing long, sharp teeth that could rend through flesh and bone without effort. Saliva fell from the mouth as it inched closer and closer to the face of the struggling girl. Her eyes were wide as she looked to see the gaping maw that revealed a great red tongue wider than her hand as it extended towards her unprotected face. There was only one thing Layla could do as the tongue licked her.

She started laughing.

"Alright Outlaw," she laughed as the tongue slopped her again and again, "that's enough boy. Let me up before you drown me."

With a huff of indignity the beast got up off of Layla and looked at her as she got back to her feet, wiping the saliva off her face with the arm of her sweater.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" said Layla as she gave the beast a hug around his massive neck which was about chest level to her. "I'll bet Warren is looking for you."

Outlaw gave the canine equivalent of a shrug, and then nudged Layla as if he wanted her to continue on the direction she was going.

"Okay," said Layla, "you can come home with me again. I'll just call Warren and let him know you're with me. This is about the fifth time you've jumped the fence, isn't it?"

Outlaw looked at Layla like he didn't understand a word she was saying, when in fact he could.

"Let's get home," said Layla, "it's awfully cold tonight. Even with all that fur I'll bet you'd enjoy sleeping in my room. We'll be all snug and toasty as long as you don't be a cover hog again."

With what passed for a smile on his muzzle the huge black dog walked alongside Layla.

Layla was glad Outlaw had shown up. She hated walking through the city at night, but she had missed her bus and couldn't reach anyone at the Stronghold house for Will to come fly her home. She had felt like someone had been following her, and now was glad it was Warren's dog; a giant of a black wolf hybrid that Warren said his dad had given him for his twelfth birthday right before Baron Battle was sent to prison.

Layla liked Outlaw, in fact the whole gang did, and the huge dog felt the same about them. At first he seemed to not like Will, but he eventually warmed up to him. Zach and Ethan had won more than a few bets with other kids that Outlaw could indeed be ridden like a worg from Lord of the Rings, and they had demonstrated it. At first Outlaw didn't seem to know what they were trying to do, but then he took right to it as well. He even had everyone laughing when he once pinned Magenta in her guinea pig form under his huge paws and gave her a tongue bath.

"I'm glad you came along," said Layla as she started petting Outlaw's thick, soft fur, "I was getting scared out here. I know that may sound silly from someone with powers, but still…I'm glad you're here."

_Never be afraid when I'm around._

Layla stopped. She could have sworn she heard someone speak, but the only one around was the dog, and he was not acting as if anyone else was there. She shrugged her shoulders, supposing she had just imagined it.

Layla had been a little nervous since word came that Royal Pain had escaped prison only to vanish without a trace. The authorities were sure she had gone into seclusion, maybe even left the country, but Layla was sure she was out there, planning some terrible revenge.

Outlaw moved closer to Layla to try to comfort her as they walked. He wished he could tell her that she need never fear Royal Pain ever again. He had made sure of that a few weeks ago. He had mused that perhaps Lash would have been his tastiest meal yet, and that was saying something.

After all, Gwen Grayson had proven very delicious indeed.

**The End**


End file.
